


Making x New x Siblings

by Jankenpon (orphan_account)



Series: Future x And x Advent [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: FLUFF SO MUCH FLUFF THIS IS PURE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, Other, i guess?, non-romantic fluff, not much in the way of Gon/Killua this is mostly centered on Gon and Alluka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jankenpon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of Gon and Killua's mutual confessions and apologies, and Alluka's successful grappling for a truer kind of freedom, Gon and Alluka both find more than just Killua's honesty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Initially, Gon and Alluka later realized, they'd seen each other mostly as means to an end.

 

They both liked the other well enough, of course. All they knew about each other was that the other was important to Killua.

 

And although they both had grown slivers of jealousy over the years, for the time each of them had kept Killua from the other, it was something easily enough forgotten. Still, when Alluka had come to Gon that first night, it had been in the spirit of gaining information. And when Gon had responded, it had been an instinctual attempt to grasp at some change in his increasingly empty life.

 

However, both had been thinking of Killua, and of themselves. So it came as a little bit of a surprise, in the end, when after all was said and done they realized that they'd gained something extra:

 

Each other.


	2. Chapter 2

It only took a few days.

 

For those first few days, Alluka had kept to herself a lot. She had brought Gon here, but now that he was, she had to admit that she didn't know what she thought of the guy. Last time they'd met, the three of them had had a lot of fun. After Gon's apology was accepted, they'd run around the town a bit, taking pictures, trying snacks, and just joking and playing around. Still, once the afternoon had passed, he'd been gone, and now...

 

Well, now, Gon and Killua shared every look in a way that spoke everything and nothing at all. Alluka had never seen eyes like those before. She'd heard them talking every so often, and a few times they'd told her some stories, but even then, everything they talked about felt vulnerable and raw, like that day in the forest had peeled too many layers off, and now they were trying to figure out how to talk without hurting again.

 

She was fourteen now, only three years her brother's junior, but she still wasn't sure just what all these looks meant. Or the way that, a few times, Gon and Killua had both jumped when they'd brushed hands. She suspected, but there was a lot she suspected, and while she thought she could ask Killua if pressed, Gon was a different story.

 

It wasn't that Gon was scary, because he was really nice. But he was bigger than both of them, and though it had been at her request, his sudden appearance had been so sudden and complete that she couldn't help feeling kind of shy. Suddenly, Gon was everywhere: his silhouette meshed with her brother's in the night, his snoring louder than Killua ever was, Gon quietly looking at Killua when the two of them talked or when she asked to go somewhere, Gon sheepishly asking to turn the volume down when she watched TV and he did schoolwork.

 

They shouldn't be big things, of course, but...

 

She supposed she was used to being spoiled.

 

Weirdly enough, once again, things changed because of Nen.

 

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“What the hell do you mean, a year!?”

 

It was the first time Alluka had seen her brother hit someone like that. She stare, mouth agape and curious. She bent over on hands and knees to get a closer look from her spot in the bed

 

Gon was hunched over, hands on his head. She could hear him whining under his breath. Killua was standing over him, hands on his hips, angry but not so much menacing as in disbelief.

 

Finally, Gon looked up, a pout and almost weepy eyes on his face.

 

“It's not like it was my fault! Besides, I still did it SOMETIMES, just not all the time...” he said,

 

“Like hell it isn't! Just because you can't use it isn't an excuse to slack off your practicing!” She was pretty sure her brother was breathing fire

 

“It wasn't like that!!!” Gon tried to protest

 

“Then what was it like?” Killua continued to press

 

Gon hesitated for a second, but only just. Alluka felt her brother had made a mistake.

 

“Well, at first I practiced all the time, but eventually it just made me miss you too much, so I stopped! Mostly.”

 

It was like a he'd fired a gun. Alluka took a moment to register how he'd said that so unwaveringly, but mostly her attention had instinctually gone to her brother.

 

And oh, what a sight it was. Killua had seemingly transformed into what could only be a stop light, he was so red. His mouth was open wide and it seemed to be getting wider, as if he was trying to swallow something way too big, or like he wasn't sure what to say. He started making some stutters, attempts at sounds that didn't quite make it.

 

Eventually he looked away to Gon, like something on the wall had suddenly gotten very interesting. That was when she realized she was trying not to laugh.

 

“Idiot,” he started, no longer sounding mad but completely disoriented instead. “I can't believe you can--

 

He stopped halfway, but even if he hadn't Alluka wouldn't have noticed. Gon looked over at her, and slowly, slowly enough that she could watch him doing it through the tears, so did Killua.

 

She couldn't seem to stop laughing. Gon looked curious but stumped, like he couldn't figure out what the joke was. And Killua, oh, Killua, he looked like he wanted to die.

 

It was the funniest thing she'd ever seen. In her head, Nanika was giggling as well.

 

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

After that, Killua started meditating and training twice as hard as before. He kept his pace leisurely throughout it, taking breaks often, but he made sure Gon never wavered. Alluka began to take to watching, still not quite comfortable around Gon but enjoying listening to his and her brother's predictable banter. Gon needed to catch up fast, Killua said, but to Alluka Gon seemed plenty strong enough anyway, so she wasn't sure why they needed to bother.

 

Still, Gon's expression was peaceful and relaxed when he was meditating, and determined and energized when he trained. A worlds away from the eyes Gon had deigned to show her in that picture. Looking at him like this, Alluka thought she could see the Gon her brother had shared with her in all those stories.

 

And there was something else.

 

To be honest, watching her brother and Gon train grossed Alluka out a lot. But watching Gon's aura waver, constrict, expand, as he sat there with that peaceful expression...it made her curious. She had practiced Ren before, at least enough to take the divination test. But beyond that, it was hard for her to think about why Gon and her brother did it so consistently. She'd felt this way a few times, watching Killua, but something about the way her brother trained was too serious for her to think she could ask about it.

 

Something that wasn't in Gon. To him, it seemed relaxing. Almost playful. It seemed a little fun.

 

That's what she was thinking as she approached this strange new...guy.

 

“Gon?” she said, he voice already half a question. Immediately, from the hallway closet that Killua was inside, doing god knows what, came out:

 

“Don't distract him, Alluka! He needs to focus.” His brother's voice wasn't annoyed, but it was firm and determined. She tsk'd, somewhat dissapointed.

 

But when she looked back at Gon, he had one eye open and was looking at her with a big, close-lipped grin. He held a finger up to his mouth, and then waved her closer.

 

Alluka complied, and in return Gon's grin got wider, until he was practically bearing his teeth at her. Killua's stories had mentioned that smile a lot, but this was her first time seeing it directed at her.

 

Gon quietly leaned towards her a bit and cupped his hands over her ear.

 

“We gotta stay quiet, or else Killua'll get mad”, he whispered. “What's up?”

 

He was still keeping up his Ren as he answered. Alluka twisted, got her hands around Gon's ear, and whispered

 

“What is it you're training, exactly?”

 

He blinked at her, surprised. He raised an arm and scratched the back of his head, before answering.

“Uh, well basically, I'm trying to make my Ren last as long as I can.” he said.

 

“Mmmmm. Is that really that hard?” she responded. She'd used Ren a couple of times, but it had never tired her out before. In fact, it hadn't even ocurred to her as a possibility. In her mind, Nanika echoed her curiosity, and so they decided. She looked at Gon.

 

“Can we try, too?” she asked. Gon replied with a bigger grin, scooting over and patting the ground next to him. Alluka sat next to him and activated her Ren, matching the size of the aura she projected to Gon's. Gon whistled. Immediately, Killua ducked his head outside, surprised and beffudled at the sudden input of her Nen.

 

“It's pretty impressive that you can make your Nen that big already, Alluka! Since me and Killua had to train for so long to get that far. You must be really good!”

 

“Yeah, no kidding. You should pace yourself, though. Going that big, you'll get tired really fast.”, her brother added.

 

“Mmm...really?” Alluka voiced out loud. She didn't feel much different, since she and Nanika were splitting the effort. And really, all she did was plan what they'd do. She was good at getting them started, but not really at controlling the aura. Nanika, however, was brilliant at that. “Well, I wanna see how far I can get before I get tired.”

 

Gon grinned at her, and she could see a soft smile playing in Killua's lips. It was nice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It had been a while since he'd seen Gon this upset.

 

Gon and Alluka had kept up their little nen race for about two hours. At that point, Alluka had gotten bored and started to watch TV, keeping her Ren up all the while. Gon had started to get tired, worn out and rusty as he was, so the fact that Alluka was doing this seemingly effortlessly was making him a little mad.

 

Killua, meanwhile, was deeply impressed. By this point, he'd gotten used to doing Ren for about six hours a way, often done while he worked on other stuff or walked around with Alluka if things seemed safe enough. He was pretty sure Alluka couldn't last longer than that, but still, the fact that her and Nanika's nature allowed her to keep her aura up for this long made him think very differently about how he'd been handling protecting her.

 

It made him wonder. Maybe he could really make a move, after all.

 

 

 

 

After the fourth hour, Gon had given up, trying hard to not show how angry he was. Killua couldn't help but snicker at him under his breath. He'd get over it soon enough, but it was funny to see Gon upset at being bested so effortlessly. He was in the shower now, probably steaming about how he needed to work REALLY hard to catch up. Killua was glad. He knew he'd want to catch up to him sooner rather than later anyway, but the extra motivator wasn't half bad.

 

Alluka, meanwhile, was just starting to get tired. Sleepy, in fact. As a result of this, Killua was beginning to understand.

 

When Alluka and Nanika granted a wish, they did so together, usually by expending a great deal of Nen. Immediately afterwards, they grew tired, falling asleep almost immediately if the wish was large enough. Until now, there hadn't been anything to mess with that cycle, since Alluka hadn't known to use Nen in any way other than her wishes and contracts.

 

Now, though...? He wasn't sure if her expense of Nen would mess with her ability to use her power.

 

Whatever the case, he opted to figure it out later. He told Alluka to call it off, and she complied readily, asking if she did well for her first time.

 

“You were incredible”, he responded honestly. “Honestly, you have a ridiculous amount of potential.”

  
Alluka lit up at that, and dear god, he was never getting tired of that smile. Dimly, he registered the shower turning off.

 

“I'm wondering if you can still grant wishes after that, though.” he added. She seemed to consult with Nanika for a second, wondering.

 

“I don't really think we can. It feels almost like we just did one, to be honest...mmm” she yawned.

“I'm tired. Will you tuck me in, big brother?” Her eyes were big, and pleading, and how could Killua ever say no to that?

 

“Of course. You were a good girl today, Alluka. You even made Gon really mad! So thanks for that”, he added with a laugh. Through the wall, he and Alluka heard a call of _I'm not mad!!!!!!_ , and they shared an almost impish laugh as she laid down under the covers.

 

As Killua pulled the covers over her, he felt the question come before she even asked, somehow.

 

“Are you glad? That Gon is back...” he looked up at her. Her eyes weren't quite pleading this time, but worried. “Was it bad? I like Gon, and you seem happier I think, but...”

 

The scene in the forest laid between them. Things had been a little awkward, a little raw, a little strange since then. But today had been the first time he and Gon had had a good old yelling match. Even if it had ended a little bit more intimately than he was used to-- he thought of Gon, so casually admitting he missed him, and felt his ears prick red again.-- it was almost like the good old days. Different, but almost.

 

“...Yeah. I'm really glad,” he said, and he knew his smile wouldn't leave room to wonder if it was a lie. He bent over and gave her a big kiss, right on the forehead. She wailed in mock anguish, but only for a second. “You're the best sister ever, you know that?” he said. Alluka smiled up at him, big and gooey in that way only she could pull off, and then she was asleep, all sweetness and warm light filling his chest.

 

He looked up from Alluka to where Gon was standing, leaning against the hall's wall, smiling like...well, he wasn't sure like what it was, exactly. His hair was down, Killua dimly thought that he hadn't really noticed how much better he liked Gon's hair like this, low and wet.

 

“I'm glad too,” Gon said.

 

“She really is the best.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gon hadn't been aware enough to notice when he fell for Killua, but prior experience and an older heart made him keenly aware of his fall for Alluka.

 

Gon had never really had any siblings, after all, certainly any younger ones, and while Killua was halfway between brother and....well, and _something else_ , something he couldn't quite think about yet,

 

Alluka was...

 

Alluka was the day she'd wanted to go on the roller coaster at the fair, but Killua hadn't let her, so Gon had waited until Killua turned his back. Then he'd whispered in Alluka's ear, grinning and devilish, giving her the last few cheat codes to get pretty much whatever she wants. Gon had always been good at having his way with Killua, and it was nice to have a cohort to which he could pass his knowledge on.

 

That was how, when Killua felt Gon's touch on his shoulder, he'd had to look DOWN at him for once, met with not only Alluka's pleading puppy dog eyes, but also Gon, damnable ass Gon, who was _resting his chin right on Alluka's head_ , **_and he ALSO had the puppy dog eyes_** and auuuughhhhh and jesus christ this was so obviously on purpose.

 

He turned away before he melted on the spot, but only just. “Tsk,” he said, the old defense even more transparent on his lips than usual. “Fine, do whatever you want. I'm not making you feel better if you barf, though” he'd said. Alluka turned as Gon drew back, and they were grinning at each other, and while Gon didn't look away from Alluka, he knew Killua well enough to know the way he turned his eye back to look at them from the side, as if hoping they wouldn't notice he was hiding a smile.

 

They'd gone on the ride, alright, and they'd both gotten sick and whined at Killua for a good twenty minutes after, but that moment when Alluka threw her arms around him and squealed thanks had been the absolute best part.

 

Well....almost.

 

At the time, he thought about how nice it would've been if he'd had a little sister like that. How lucky Killua was. So once the sick had passed, and they were ready to move on to the next ride or game, Killua telling them he'd told them so all the while,

 

 

The best part came when he felt a small hand slip into his, almost shyly. He'd looked down to see Alluka, blushing a little but not quite shy. “Thank you....” she said again, trailing off like she'd had a thought that distracted her.

 

“Hehe, it's no problem! Getting my way with Killua is always fun” he freely admitted. He heard Killua Tch again as he turned backwards to look at them, and caught his sight lock onto their intertwined hands. Noticing that had distracted him enough that he hadn't been even a little ready for what came next.

 

“Um....calling you Gon doesn't really feel right.” She admitted. He was still mostly looking at Killua when he heard:

 

“Big brother's the only big brother for me, so instead...can I call you big bro, instead?” She asked. Gon's neck snapped back towards her like a whip crack. It was pretty hard to really shock Gon, but here he was.

 

He looked down at her, all eyes and questioning. She looked worried, as if he'd deny her request and also run away or call her a name or something. Dimly, almost more feeling than thought, he processed that he understood why Killua turned away from him all the time, for once.

 

But turning away wasn't in Gon's nature, and he wasn't about to start. He smiled at her, as big as he'd ever smiled at Killua, and was responded

 

“Yeah! I'd be really happy if you called me that!”

 

When Killua smiled, Gon thought, it was like the whole world narrowed to a point around him. Everything went tunnel-visioned, until all he could see that he cared about was the curl of his lips, the soft and half-hearted defense in the way he turned away his eyes. When Killua smiled, it was like he was taking all the light the world could possibly have and hoarding it in himself. Like everything Gon could think of that was worth having was locked inside.

 

When Alluka smiled, then, it had the inverse effect. Alluka's smile lit up everything: Her face, the colors of her clothes, the pigment of his own sun-beaten skin. When he looked over at Killua, eyes wide and a small o in his lips, Gon thought that as impossible as it was, even he looked brighter.

 

He understood now. Killua's eyes seemed to be watering a little bit, and he turned his face away from them again. Gon thought he might cry, too, just from the things Killua had told him.

 

Who could have locked a girl like this up, to hide her away from everything? Gon didn't understand, but he also didn't dwell on it. He had already decided that today wasn't for getting mad.

 

Today was for making Killua happy, and now...

 

today was for making her happy.

 

His new little sister.

 

He grinned, and he was pretty sure he'd never smiled this hard in his life.

He looked at Killua. His shoulders were heaving a little bit, but he had grown long, delicate and lithe over the last couple of years. He was composed and put together, even when he cried. He'd have time to clean up before they got there, if Gon gave him prior warning.

 

 

“Come on, let's catch up to Killua!” he said loudly, picking up the pace through their interlocked hands.

Some part of him might have thought he should give Killua a little more time, let him sink in the moment for a little while longer, but Gon Freecs was selfish by nature, and there was little on his mind except for how badly he wanted to be holding that second hand.

 

Though he had a feeling he and Alluka were going to have to start taking turns, now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a direct sequel to Fallout x And x Fallin, focused on exploring how two characters begin to really connect. I'm quickly realizing this is turning into something of an ongoing series for me, and there's at least one sequel to this particular fic I have planned.
> 
> If that interests you and you like what I'm doing, feel free to follow me at www.optimisticduelist.tumblr.com.


End file.
